Characters
Here's a list of the main characters that are apart of the gameplay. These are the main characters to give you quests/investigations. These are the characters you interact with the most throughout your gameplay. Anyone else is usually related to that specific location's investigation. (I.E. the Posh-Werewolf character is apart of the Haunted Park's investigation) Alex When you reach level 10 and unlock the Archaeological Expedition mini-game, you meet Alex. "According to Spirit legend; a powerful relic, able to grant any wish, exists in City's dungeons. It's a Magic flue and the way to it will only be shown by five mythical creatures, whose voices are sealed in it. Spirits believe that if the flue doesn't get a new master before midnight, it will disappear for hundreds of years again! The mythical creatures are like coordinates for the Magic flute. If we gather them together, we'll learn the artifacts location. Then I can make my dearest wish. Have you heard about the abandoned mine? People left it after discovering a Gryphon cave inside. I'm sure this is the place we need to go." You are then asked to search the cave and find the Gryphon as part of the Mythical Creatures collection. Cardsharp After playing the game for a little bit, you'll come to meet Cardsharp in level 4. He's a collecter and encourages you to upgrade your Collector Totem. He gives you a quest to upgrade it to the next level. "Collecting is a passion! It's so exciting to collect various (and preferably valuable) artifacts. I've discovered that the Collector totem can be used to get excellent collection items. The fancier the totem, the rarer the items it gives to you. You don't believe me? Upgrade your totem to the next rank and see for yourself!" You need to complete 10 collections in order to reach the next level. Conductor After you explore the Room Of Fate once, the next person you meet in the City is the Conductor! He comes and introduces himself. "Welcome, I am the Conductor. Upon arriving in the City, many people discover new abilities within them. Mine is such that I feel where new arrivals should go. Most appear at the Station, from the fog, dazed and confused, and I suggest which path to take." Players then click "Nice to Meet You" He then gives a quest, which is to explore City Hall and find a music player. There is now a timer. Once you complete the location, you move up a rank; you move to Rank II in City Hall Detective Detective is the second person you speak to in the game. You are introduced by Juliette who says he's a good friend of hers and could help. "Greetings, I am the Detective; Juliette asked me to help you. I'd be glad to help, but some malicious spirits stole my notepad and I cannot work without it. Please find it for me." Players click on "Good" and enter City Hall. You play the scene and find the notebook. There is no timer for playing the location. After this, you talk a little more to the Detective and give him the photograph. He examines it then sends you to Martha, the city Medium. Huntress The player meets the Huntress early in the game by Level 5 or 6. "So you're that rook whose friend was dragged by the strange shadows? I'll help you find out what's going on! I am Frau Huntress and my duty is to protect our residents from the monsters. I know everything, or close to everything about the monsters of this City. So if you ever run into any monster trouble, look for me, mein herr!" She is the go-to person for all things Monster related in the City, in fact, she teaches the player all they need to know about fighting Monsters. Inspector When the player reaches level 62, they can unlock Angela's Park and are introduced to the Inspector. "Greetings! My name is Charles, Inspector Charles Dipp. This may sound odd but... could you tell me where I am? The other day I arrived in Cheshire to visit Angela Crowley. Have you heard of her? She's a famous author of detective novels. She told me she was gathering material for a new novel and wanted my advice on some of the mysteries she'd encountered. As soon as I arrived, I heard screams, shooting and pleas for help. Naturally I took out my Browning and rushed towards the gates of her estate to help. But then fog came out from behind the closed gates of the park, engulfing everything... I can't remember anything that followed, just a weird feeling. When the fog was gone I ended up here, right in front of you... Where am I? This is... no longer England, is it?" Isabelle You first see Isabelle when you're doing the Books of the City quest in order to complete the collection. She formally introduces herself later on in the game when working the case Isabelle's Secret, it's then that you find out that she's connected to all of the City's anomalies. "The events described in the novel are very close to the truth...Thank you for your help, I'm going to read the book that you brought me - there are some interesting details about my fight with anomalies. I don't remember this method. So are all these books chronicles or fiction?" On how to complete the collection, go see Valerie's page. Juliette Juliette is the first person to speak to you upon entering the game. She is one of the many characters you will encounter throughout your game play. "Welcome to this strange place, the City of Shadows. My name is Juliette. You and your friend appeared here in the middle of the street, first him and then you. Dark figures grabbed him and dragged him away...Your friend is in great danger! Do you want to save him?" Players then click on "Sure" and enter the game. She gives you your first quest (Small icon on the left side of the screen) which is to explore City Hall. She asks you to find the other half of the photograph of the one you discovered during your first play to City Hall. There is no timer while you play City Hall. After you find the second half of the photo, you discover it's your friend and she introduces you to the Detective. *By exploring City Hall at this point in the game, you are finding parts of the Conductors Device Collection Lady Peacock A player meets Lady Peacock during the Secrets of Love investigation, although she might show up in other questlines and investigations before a player gets to this case. But you are properly introduced to her during the Secrets of Love case. "Gentlemen! What do you want? If you're from the Mistress of the Manor, you'd better go. Thank you for the turban but now leave. Not from the Mistress, you say? Here they call me Lady Peacock. But why should I trust you? We have a complex relation with the Mistress of the Manor and they all disappeared after her visit. Bring me my feathered favourites, then we'll talk." Martha Martha is the next person you speak to in the city after speaking with the Detective. "Welcome, I'm Martha - a medium, fortune teller and certified graduate of the School for Young Witches. If you need my help, you can find me in the Room Of Fate. Although, I always need rare artifacts for my rituals. Good luck!" You then are prompted to unlock the Room Of Fate. After unlocking it, you are prompted to start a search the location to find an object, Ghostly Essence, which is part of the Scrying Orb collection. There is no timer. Upon completion, you are introduced the Conductor. Mayor The Mayor of Shadow City shows up in a number of cases and questlines. He formally introduces himself quite later in the game when working on a certain questline. "Greetings! I am Mayor of the City of Shadows. Although I'm only a spirit now, I continue taking care of the City and it's inhabitants. I spend most of my time in City Hall but alas, in its spiritual realm. If you need my help, just find some of my belongings and I will come immediately." The Mistress You first meet the Mistress when you unlock the Angel in Love case after completing the A Mysterious Murder case. "For the first time in years, the fog in the centre of the City has dispersed, showing the beautiful building made from white marble. Gorgeous carvings on walls, elegant stone ornaments of the white doves and rings... a testament of the love and happiness that awaits anyone who enters. But the door was sealed with black ice for many years. You managed to melt the ice and join the hands of the carved man and woman on the door and water carried the crystal inside. This crystal will point to something important and will help you solve the dark mystery of the Hall of Broken Weddings." Valerie You first encounter Valerie when you get the "Books of the City" quest in order to complete the collection. "Since I came to the City of Shadows, I've seen a lot of books, ancient volumes and chronicles in the City Hall. Archives of Juliette's love stories, the Mistress's magic potion recipes, the Conductor's technical collections, memoirs of the Mayor and weapon blue prints for the Huntress. Isabelle has always had a lot of encyclopedias and books of magic. Detective is always with his Criminology handbooks. When the fog dissipates, even Alex manages to collect popular music books from the real world. Once Martha even let me see her library. But I'd like to read something exciting - that's impossible to put down. There must be a book like that in the City of Shadows. Have you found you?" You then reply, "Not yet, but I'll look." You then are prompted to go to Amazon and look at the books. The quest says for you to read the first page but often just going to the site itself gets you a complete. All you need to do is click "show me" on the quest, it'll take you to your Investigation diary. You then click on the books tab and then you click on "go to store" you repeat this action for every new book it asks you to look at, make you you turn the page though or it doesn't count. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Gameplay Category:Characters